100 Theme Writing Challenge
by Demonic Device
Summary: Basically what the title says. I'm working through a challenge of writing a piece per theme, out of 100 themes. Warnings will vary by each chapter, so please read those so you know what you're about to read. Also, though I'll try to make the themes revolve around the DMC universe, this might not always be possible, so there may be some chapters that I do not submit here.


**Author's Notes**: Misc. stuff after the story.

**Wa****rning(s)**: N/A

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own, in any shape or form, the characters, places, events, ideas, etc., portrayed in the games, anime, novels, manga, and other such things associated with Devil May Cry. Those all belong to Capcom and whoever else worked on aforementioned items, or their owners, at least. Anything else is the product of my own imagination.

* * *

Cerulean eyes narrowed as the wind picked up again, causing the demonic male to growl. White flurries and hair flew into his face, his skin smarting where they landed, his sensitivity increased due to the cold. He brushed them away impatiently, pulling his hood down lower in an effort to shield his eyes. As he adjusted his scarf, a flickering light down the street caught his attention, barely visible through the wall of snow whirling about. "Devil May Cry," the youth read aloud slowly, a grin beginning to creep across his face as he began walking towards the run-down building. He had finally found it.

Approaching the steps leading up to the establishment, the young male hesitated, before coming to a complete stop. His eyes roved over the exterior of the building, taking in every crack and crumbling brick. "This place sure is a dump," he muttered, his gaze wandering to the neighboring buildings. He figured he was probably in the seedier side of town, if the neglected appearance of the neighborhood was anything to go off of. With a dismissive shrug, he trudged up the steps, squaring his shoulders against the relentless wind that pushed him along. _'Well, here goes nothing,'_ he thought to himself, pausing at the double doors before going through the one to the right, having to exert more strength than he thought necessary in order to get it to budge.

The demonic male took a few tentative steps into the shop, the door swinging shut behind him, clicking back into place. He blinked against the brightness of the interior, his eyes having been used to the darkness of the winter storm. As they adjusted, his senses began picking up on details, such as the smell of pizza, and more importantly, demonic blood. His vision now cleared, the teen finally noticed the other male in the room. He smirked at his white hair and blue eyes, but his expression faltered as he noticed that the other male was shirtless underneath the red leather coat he wore, and he quickly looked away, a blush warming his face.

A few minutes of silence passed, before a sigh was heard. "Do you have business for me, or what?" the male behind the desk asked, a note of irritation in his voice. He didn't appreciate being awoken from his nap, which he was when he had heard the door being opened. Grabbing at a half-eaten slice of pizza on the desk, he bit into it and chewed thoughtfully as he studied the person before him. He (he was assuming it was a male, but hell, it could have been a female wrapped under all those layers) was somewhere around his height, though probably a few inches shorter. _'S'probably a guy,'_ he snorted, looking away when he didn't get an answer.

"Is your name Dante?" the young male asked, watching as the other smiled lazily, having no idea that he had just confirmed his sex to the other male.

"That would be me," Dante confirmed, finishing his slice and frowning when he noticed that he only had two left. With a dissatisfied grumble, he picked up another, eyes flicking back up to the kid in front of him. He couldn't make out any of his features, which only added to his irritation. "And you are…?" he prodded, his eyes dropping to the other male's right arm. It was quickly hidden in the folds of the coat the stranger wore, but not before Dante noticed that it was emitting a faint blue light. Smirking, he rapped his knuckles on the desk once. He could sense demonic energy radiating from the kid, which intrigued him. Unfurling his fist, his fingers slid across the wood until they rested on one of his handguns.

Quick on the draw, the hooded male drew a double barreled pistol, aiming it at Dante's forehead. Dante looked up at it and grinned. "Well, this just got interesting." He could feel the other male glaring at him, and he laughed, but otherwise made no move to grasp at his weapons. Taking note of this, the teen slowly relaxed, and he lowered the pistol. Dante resumed eating his pizza, his interest piqued as the stranger began unwrapping his scarf, letting it fall from over his mouth and drape loosely around his neck. He reached for his hood next, and it was at this that Dante put his pizza down, watching as the hood was torturously pulled back, revealing bright, blue eyes and a headful of white hair.

Both males blinked at each other, silence once more overtaking the shop. Gathering his courage, the younger of the two, or at least Dante was assuming that kid was younger than him, took a deep breath. His words were rushed and jumbled to the older male's ears, but as soon as he got the gist of it, his eyes glinted mischievously. "One more time, kid. Just want to make sure I heard correctly." Said kid glared at him, but did as he was told.

"My name is Nero, and I want to work with you."

* * *

**Author's Notes** (continued)**:** So! I'm going to try out this 100 Theme Writing Challenge thing right here: /2011/08/24/the-100-theme-writing-challenge/. I honestly do not know if I'll even get far into it, but I'm really liking it so far, so let's see how far I get.

Anyways, for this theme, I'm pretty sure it meant to write like the introduction to a story, but I don't feel very confident in being able to do that, so I just decided with introducing people to each other, haha. Might be a cop out, but whatever. :p

Don't really have much to say, so I can only hope that y'all enjoy this, and if you'd be so kind, leave me a review to tell me what you think. I'm pretty sure I'll need some encouragement to try to finish this. xD


End file.
